sonsofanarchyfandomcom-20200214-history
Tig Trager
|last seen = |appearances = 91 episodes (see below) }} Alexander 'Tig' Trager is the current Vice President and former Sergeant-at-Arms of the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club Redwood Original (SAMCRO), Charming, California charter on the FX original series Sons of Anarchy. Played by Canadian actor Kim Coates, Tig makes his debut in the series' premiere episode, in the series' first season. Extremely fond of women, and a mechanic in both meanings of the word, he was extremely loyal to Clay Morrow, the club's former President, Clay's wife Gemma, and the club itself. He had a strained love/hate relationship with former President, Jax Teller, arising from his use of violence in situations which may not call for it. Playing a recurring role through the series' first, second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh seasons, his often callous demeanor hides a person with unlikely sensitivity and strong loyalty. He was last seen in the series' finale episode, in the series' seventh, and final, season. Biography Background Not much is mentioned about Trager's past, but it is likely that he is a native of Charming, and that he has served time in prison. He was arrested in 2001, in Oregon, for assault and indecent exposure inside a livestock transport and skipped out on bail. It is explained in a deleted scene from Season One that he was once in the United States Marine Corps. He is in his mid 50s, and has served as Sergeant-at-Arms of the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club's Mother Chapter, which means that he was responsible for discipline within the chapter's jurisdiction. His "day job" is working as a mechanic at the Teller-Morrow auto shop and he is often used by the gang to carry out killings. He also has two daughters, named Dawn and Fawn, who he sees a couple of times each year. He suffers from pediophobia, a fear of dolls, which Sons of Anarchy creator Kurt Sutter actually has. We know he was in love with a woman that was killed when he laid his bike down on a HWY. She slid in front of oncoming traffic. He tells Opie it was the one woman he really loved, and he had found out that she was pregnant after her death. In Season 6, he reveals that he used to be raped by his father when he was younger. This is possibly the reason behind all of his strange paraphilias and violent behavior, as Juice remarks "Now it all makes sense." Season 1 The first season began with the Sons of Anarchy finding their weapon storage warehouse being burned down. When they arrived at the scene, police were already investigating. Gun parts and the corpses of two illegal immigrants were found inside. Later that night, all of the chapter's members attend a meeting ("Church") where they are informed that it was the Mayans, a rival biker gang, who destroyed the warehouse and that they are now storing the guns in San Leandro. They decide that they will ride out to San Leandro the next night and steal the weapons back. Clay, Jax, Chibs and Tig all go to the industrial storage warehouse in San Leandro and locate the guns, but are interrupted by four men who turn up in a car outside. Clay and Chibs take care of the men, three of which are Mayans and the other is a member of the Nordics, a local skinhead gang. The group then take the weapons, bomb the warehouse, and flee. When they arrive back in Charming, Tig comes forth and tells Clay that the bodies of two women found at the warehouse were Mexican prostitutes and that he had been having sex with them, and allowed them to stay in the warehouse as they had no where else to go. This is problematic, as his DNA is in the police database, and an autopsy on the women could turn up his DNA, therefore, connecting the club to the warehouse. Clay orders Tig and Bobby Munson, the club's Treasurer, to get rid of the bodies by any means necessary. He suggests washing corpses wombs with bleach, which causes Clay too remark "What kinda nasty shit did your mama do to you?" The pair then retrieved the corpses from the police site and burned them in a furnace at the local morgue. Unexpectedly, Tig says a heartfelt prayer over their bodies. When local businessman Elliott Oswald comes to the Sons of Anarchy and asked them to find the man who raped his 13-year-old daughter, they quickly agreed. When the gang find that the man is one of the carnies from the nearby traveling carnival, they go there, retrieve the rapist, and torture and murder him. Tig proved to be a capable fighter during the brawl with the carnies, and showed off his psychotic side by almost biting a man's ear off. When a Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco, Firearms and Explosives agent arrived in Charming and began investigating the club, they moved their weapons to Indian Hills, Nevada, where their brother club the Devil's Tribe are based. Tig and Juice were stuck with the task of stealing a truck to transport the guns in. Juice drugged the guard dog of the truck yard with crystal meth and then broke in. The drugs only made the dog more fierce, however, and Tig was pursued aggressively as he made his way to the truck, and was bit on his rear end. When Juice wanted to shoot the dog Tig prevented their death by drugging them properly. When they arrived at the Devil's Tribe clubhouse, they were extremely disappointed that they had missed the party, which was in celebration of SAMCRO "patching over" the Devil's Tribe. Clay knew of Tig's fondness for women, however, and set him up with three women for sex. The next day, the Mayans attacked the clubhouse and he, and the others, fought them off with a shotgun. Otto 'Big Otto' Delaney, and imprisoned member of SAMCRO, had been protecting Chuck Marstein in Stockton State Prison‏‎. Marstein was wanted by the Lin Triad because he stole money from them, then informed on a number of their members when he was arrested. When Clay and Jax went to visit Otto in prison, he told them that if they protected Chuck when he was released, he would inform them on where the Triads keep their money. They agreed and sent Bobby and Tig to pick him up from prison and bring him to the clubhouse. SAMCRO intended on waiting until the restaurant in which the money is stored was closed until they raided it, but Chuck's frequent unconscious masturbating was unbearable for them, and they decided to raid the restaurant straight away. However, just after they stole the money and some counterfeiting plates, the Triads turned up. Instead of starting a war, Clay decided to make a deal; SAMCRO handed over Chuck and the plates in exchange for $60,000. Meanwhile, Kyle Hobart, a disgraced former SAMCRO member, went to Jax and asked him if the Sons wanted in on his deal selling stolen car parts. Jax accepted and invited him to the clubhouse that night. This was a set-up, however, to punish him for not having his SOA tattoo removed after being disowned by the club. At the clubhouse, they tied him up and Tig carried out the task of removing the tattoo, using a blowtorch. Workmen working for the Water and Power Board near the highway dug up three skeletons, two of which were Mayans killed in the war of 1992. The other was Lowell Harland, Sr., a mechanic at Teller-Morrow, who was killed for being a "junkie rat". To stop the bodies from being identified, Tig, Clay and Jax broke into the local morgue and were prepared to steal the bones. However, the corpses had already been identified. In the morgue, Tig told Clay that he has had sex with corpses. He, Bobby, and Piney started a brawl at a local bar, in order to distract the police. This then gave Jax a chance to break into the police station to warn Luann Delany, Otto's wife, that ATF was planning on using RICO against the club, and that she has to tell Otto this, as she was going to visit him in prison the next day. Jax also freed Cherry, a former prostitute for the Devil's Tribe, who came to Charming to be with Half-Sack. After the clubhouse was raided and Bobby was arrested for the murder of Brenan Hefner, because Jax covered up the fact that Opie froze and the hit did not go off as planned, Tig and Clay suspected Opie of being the witness that identified him. It was another person who witnessed the hit, however, because of Opie's mistake, but it would not have been possible for her to see this if the original plan went down. Tig and the rest of the club were starting to think Opie had turned. When Opie decided to talk to the club and tell them he was innocent, Rosen, the club's lawyer, suggested they check his car. Tig checked his car for bugs and found a microphone and a recording device in his cellular phone, both of which were planted by the ATF without Opie's knowledge. Clay and Tig then decided they would have to kill him, but did not want the rest of the club to know about it. Tig and Clay met with Laroy, the leader of the One-Niners, to make a deal. They agreed that SAMCRO would set up a meeting with the Mayans and sell them some guns, and after the Sons left, the Niners would take out the Mayans and keep the guns as payment. However, the Niners attacked during the deal, and tried to kill both the SOA and the Mayans. During the shoot-out, Tig attempted to kill Opie by shooting him in the back of the head, but found himself unable to do so. Later that night, a celebration was held as Jax's infant son was released from the hospital. As Opie and his wife, Donna Winston, left the party, they decided to switch cars. Opie took Donna's car to drive his children home and Donna took Opie's pick-up truck. Believing Opie was driving, Tig followed the pick-up in an SUV (which he stole from a parking lot of a local bar) and shot Donna with a MAC-10. In order to make it look like a ghetto-style shooting, he removed his colors and wore a balaclava. He left his mobile phone with his bike and vest, so when Clay tried to phone him and tell him not to make the hit, after Wayne Unser informed him that Opie was not a snitch, he did not get the message. Rosen met with SAMCRO and told them that the ATF have put a warrant out for Opie's arrest and that he will most likely get convicted of Hefner's murder because of the witness. Tig went with Clay and Juice to meet with Vic Trammel and offered him money to reveal the location of the witness. Trammell didn't know, however, so they went to Elliott Oswald. They again blackmailed him with the knife that he used to kill the rapist earlier in the season, this time to get his friends in the US Attorney's office to tell him the witness' case number and location. Clay then sent Chibs, Happy and Tig to kill the witness, who was at a safe house in San Joaquin. Two sheriffs and a female ATF agent were guarding the house, but they managed to knock them unconscious and break in. Tig initially had doubts about killing the witness when he saw that she was a teenage girl, and Happy volunteered to do it instead, but he eventually stepped up to the task. However, just before he shot her, Jax came in and stopped him from doing it at gunpoint. Jax told Chibs and Happy to leave, and threatened the witness into leaving the state. He then beat Tig up for killing Donna. Season One ended at Donna's funeral the next day, which was attended by Sons of Anarchy from all over the country. There, Jax, and the rest of SAMCRO, stared at each other, showing that the club was coming apart from the inside. Season 2 In episode two, Tig is involved in a fight with bodyguards of a pornographer as the club becomes partners with Luann Delaney. The very end of the episode, the audience is specifically shown Tig watching Gemma intently. He adores Gemma and appears to perceive that there is something very wrong with her. Jax and Clay are very preoccupied with their own problems, and have not realized that a woman as strong as Gemma should not be so shocked and disturbed by a car crash. Gemma has told none of the SOA members that she was gang raped by the white separatist group L.O.A.N. (League of American Nationalists) so that Clay would not do anything rash. They all seem to believe the car crash story, except for Tig, who obviously suspects that someone did something terrible to her. He is caught by bounty hunters for a warrant for him in Oregon for assault and public nudity. He is later rescued by Jax, Chibs, Happy, Half-Sack, and Piney. He is shown to feel remorse to some extent over accidentally killing Opie's wife Donna. In one scene, he attempts to reach out emotionally and comfort Opie by telling him about a beloved, pregnant girlfriend that he had lost years before. He shows sympathy again later in the Season 2 when the Lin Triad offer to give Chuck Marstein back to SAMCRO, but Clay refuses. Knowing that the Triads would just kill Chuck, Tig shows a sudden soft side and offers to help him and set him up as the bookkeeper at Luann's studio. Clay looks surprised, but lets it go. In episode "Balm," Tig eats mushrooms and is seen in a field crying and apologizing to a small Native American doll. It could be inferred that he is apologizing to Donna. In the episode "Service," the audience sees Tig in his deepest depression yet: while he was at the Morrow house getting guns, Gemma comes out in a bathrobe after her shower and says hello. Tig gives her an affectionate hug and a kiss. Gemma goes to a closet to get her guns to donate, reaching up to a top shelf. Tig offers to get the box down for her, but accidentally knocks it to the ground. While he is on his knees to pick up the fallen boxes, Gemma makes advances towards him, which he returns. They almost have sex, but after seeing a picture of Jax and Thomas as children at the beach, Tig refuses to do anything that might hurt Gemma or her family, presumably out of loyalty to both Gemma and Clay. Later in the episode, he also reveals to Opie that it was he who killed Donna after June Stahl set him up as a rat. Close to the end of "Service," he tells Clay that Gemma just needs to know her husband still wants her. In the episode "The Culling," Tig is shown to have a bad relationship with Kozik, a member of the Tacoma chapter of the Sons of Anarchy. During the big fight at the end of the episode, he again showed his crazy side when he bit a member of A.J. Weston's gang on the face. Season 3 To start season three, Tig has accompanied Gemma while she is on the run from the law. He escorts her to her dementia-addled father's home. While there, Tig has sex with his live-in caretaker, during which the man's dementia causes him to shoot Tig in the shoulder with a rifle, injuring but not killing him. Back in Charming, SAMCRO votes on whether or not to accept Happy and Kozik as members of SAMCRO. Everyone accepts Happy, but because of Tig's vote against him, Kozik can't transfer. This results in a fight between Tig and Kozik. Despite their dislike for each other, Tig and Kozik are able to work together when they successfully kill a possible snitch as a favor for the Mayans MC. When Gemma escapes from police custody, Tig openly volunteers to not go to Belfast, so he can create a distraction for the police by having them chase him across county lines in a Teller-Morrow tow truck, so that the rest of SAMCRO can get to the airport. Tig is caught and imprisoned for his stunt, but is bailed out of county jail by Tara. Wayne Unser tells Tig that his driver's license will be suspended for two years, which may be good for Kozik, since a member can't vote if he can't ride for any reason. Since Clay and Jax are both in Belfast with most of SAMCRO trying to find Jax's son, Tig is in charge since he is one of Clay's lieutenants. However, he shows poor judgment when he leaves an untested prospect to protect one of the club's most loyal supporters, Lumpy. Kozik says in the next episode that one of them is going to end up killed with Tig in charge. Despite the hate between them, they appear to grow closer. When Tara is kidnapped by Salazar and demands that club kills Marcus Alvarez, the leader of the Myans MC, and retrieve $250,000 from him, Kozik suggest they ask Alvarez to play dead for a day. Tig follows his play, because there was no other option. Alvarez agrees to play dead for a day, but they still need to get the money. When Stahl and Unser come wanting to help the club find Tara, Tig is less than willing to accept, because of law enforcement dragging their feet to find Abel. Tig accepts their help however, because they need the money to get Tara. When ATF gives the money for the ransom, Tig, following orders from Salazar, puts it into a trash can in the park. Kids on bicycles sees this and decides to steal it. Tig chases them down with the of undercover ATF agents, and is spotted by Salazar who drives away when he realizes that law enforcement is there. Stahl blames Tig, and Kozik tries to explain to her that Tig was only protecting the drop. Stahl still says it is Tig's fault things went wrong, and Tig tries to attack her, but is stopped and calmed down by SOA brothers. Knowing that Jax and the rest of SAMCRO will be back soon, Tig has no other choice than to call Jax and tell him what happened. When the rest of the club gets back from Belfast, they begin to look for Tara, and it is seen that he and Kozik are acting friendly with each other. After Tara is safe, the club sits down to talk about a new business opportunity with the IRA. The IRA are prepared to give the SOA more guns to sell in exchange for killing Jimmy O'Phelan, the former street boss of the True IRA. However, because the most of SAMCRO is going to have to go to prison for the federal gun charges during one of their attacks on Zobelle, they have to vote to allow members to transfer. But some members will have to be voted in after they are in jail, so they need to vote one on right then and there and it had to be Kozik. Tig still can't find it in himself to get past their bad relationship. Later Tig and Kozik talk. Tig tells Kozik to come back when he is in jail, and let the new SAMCRO member vote him in. Kozik doesn't want that, feeling it is the wrong thing to do, but he does stay and helps SAMCRO finish things, which Tig appreciates. It is revealed in the episode "June Wedding" that the root of conflict between the two is dog named Missy. In the season finale, Tig is at a big celebration breakfast at the clubhouse. The club is trying to find a way to get their hands on Jimmy O. It is discovered that it will cost $2 million, which the club does not have. Chuck gives the club boxes of counterfeit money, where Tig is so happy about that he jokingly offers to lend Chuck his hand to masturbate. After the club get $250,000 to mask the fake money, they get Jimmy from the Russians. They go on a chase after the Russians realize the money is fake. After they take Jimmy back to the garage, ATF arrives and takes him into custody. It is then revealed that Jax has made a deal with Stahl. Tig shows great disgust to learn of the deal, and once the club are in a van to be taken to jail, Tig and the rest of SAMCRO give Jax a look of hatred and betrayal; but it is discovered that this was all an act and the deal was a trap orchestrated by the club to kill Stahl and Jimmy. When it is complete, the club laughs out of happiness for the end result. Season 4 Tig is reunited with his daughter Dawn when she returns to Charming, with the seemingly noble cause of gathering $12,000 for her sick sister to go to rehab for bulimia, which is soon revealed to be a lie to get money for herself. He gives Dawn the money, despite being forewarned by Gemma and Bobby. Tig begins to feel as if Clay doesn't trust him, as Clay stops wanting him on runs and starts shutting him out more. In the episode "Call of Duty", Tig questions Clay. Later, after Tig sees Gemma beat up by Clay, he turns in his Sergeant-at-Arms patch. He eventually confronts Clay with the fact that he has been shutting out and making decisions without their approval. In Burnt & Purged Away, Tig is shown to have apparently given up on Clay and SAMCRO, refusing Clay's request for "another guy with a gun" with obvious indifference. However, that night when Clay is gunned down by Opie, the members are told it was done by two black men. Tig, feeling remorse for turning his back on Clay, takes responsibility for what happened and seeks out Laroy for retaliation. In a nervous frenzy, he runs down Laroy as he is having dinner outside of a restaurant. Tig misses Laroy with the vehicle, instead hitting Laroy's date, Veronica Pope, the daughter of a dangerous gangster, Damon Pope. He is tailed by the Niners and Laroy, until the SOA meet up with him on the highway and help him escape. In "To Be, Act Two" (the Season 4 finale) Tig is seen sitting at Clay's hospital bedside, as he continues to feel remorse for what happened. He is comforted by Gemma, who walks in on him while he is confessing his guilt to an unconscious Clay. He briefly breaks down in her arms, believing himself to be partly responsible. At the end of the finale Jax steps in as President of the club and, appoints Chibs as the new Sergeant-at-Arms. Season 5 While on an arms run for the IRA, the club is intercepted by a group of rogue Niners. The truck is flipped over and totaled. Luckily, the guns are saved, as is Phil, a new addition to the club, who was driving. Tig and the rest of SAMCRO delay retaliation in favor of meeting with Pope, as arranged by their contacts in the Galindo Cartel. The night after the meet with Pope's associate (and after being reassured that any beef between the gang and SAMCRO was settled) Tig gets a phone call about his daughter Dawn. He is informed that she was stopped on DUI charges in Oakland, but will be released if her father picks her up. Upon arriving in the same train yard where Pope was previously revealed to be hiding the dead body of Niner leader, Laroy, Tig realizes that he was set up. The police officer, actually a corrupt cop with Oakland PD, cuffs Tig to a pipe, giving him a few feet of chain, which allows him to move freely. When Pope shows up, he reveals that he learned Tig was driving the car that killed his daughter at the cafe. Pope then has his associates open up the oil pit, revealing Tig's daughter Dawn lying in the pit, unconscious. Pope's men begin pouring gasoline over the bodies in the pit, causing Dawn to wake up. She starts crying out for her father, as Tig tugs and pulls at his chain, screaming to be released and for Pope to kill him instead. Pope turns to Tig and says, "Know my pain, Mr. Trager", as he throws his cigar into the pit, lighting it on fire. Tig is forced to listen and watch as his daughter burns to death. When the fire is out, Pope leaves Tig and the corrupt cop behind to wait for a "cleaner" to come and sanitize the crime scene, after which the corrupt cop is supposed to take Tig to the police station. Before he leaves, however, Pope warns Tig not to mention anything about the incident to anyone unless he wants his other daughter to suffer, as well. When the "cleaner" arrives and enters the pit to begin disposing of the evidence and the corrupt officer is distracted, Tig manages to manipulate his chained wrists out from behind his back. Tig disables the corrupt cop with a quick, unexpected blow. He uses his chains to garrote the officer then uses the officer's sidearm to shoot the "cleaner" to death. Tig is last seen in the episode sobbing at the sight of his daughter's body. Tig is later found by Jax, Chibs, and Bobby. They go to find Fawn to protect her from Pope. Following an altercation with a black man (later revealed to be Fawn's boyfriend) Tig believes is raping Fawn, Tig reveals what happened to Dawn. Fawn states that she hates him, but Jax convinces her boyfriend to get her out of town. The three are later arrested when witnesses, bought by Pope, identify Tig in Veronica Pope's murder, and Jax and Chibs in the highway shooting of one of the Niners. Opie meets them at the clubhouse and assaults Roosevelt, the new sheriff, so he can accompany them. While the SOA's relationship with the Galindo cartel gives them protection from the black prison population, Jax later meets with Pope, who demands a dead Son for the cop and Niner they killed. Tig volunteers himself, but Jax reveals that Pope wants him to stay inside prison forever. Opie then punches the guard and is put into "the box" to fight to the death. The other three Sons watch as Opie is overwhelmed and beaten to death. Jax later tells Tig he talked to Pope, and he is coming out with them. When Tig thanks Him, Jax replies that now Tig must always back his deals and vote with him. Tig gives his word that he will. He is shown to have been good to his word, voting in Pope's offer to help them mule their cocaine, and the Club entering the "escort business" with Nero Padilla. In "To Thine Own Self", Clay meets with Tig, telling him he missed having him at his side and will always have a spot open for him. Tig refuses, stating that Clay broke up their friendship and leaves. When Jax reveals a new deal allowing the Club to leave the cartel by delegating the muling and gun-running to the Mayans and Triads respectively, Tig votes yes and is shown to have a new level of respect and admiration for Jax. In the season finale, Jax takes Tig to a garage in the middle of nowhere to allow Pope to murder him per their deal. After Pope takes Tig inside to avoid any noise, Jax pulls out a silenced pistol and shoots Pope's men before cornering Pope in the garage. Jax then hands Tig the gun and tells him to "kill the man who burned your daughter to death". Pope warns them about what would happen to whoever kills him, but Tig shoots Pope twice in the head killing him and getting his revenge for Dawn's death. Jax then reveals the gun they used is Clay's and he will be framed for the murder. Right after this, Tig breaks down crying in Jax's arms, in final grief for his daughter. Tig is last seen at the clubhouse with his dog, laughing and in peace of mind. After Bobby turned in his Vice President patch, it is hinted that the VP patch will go to Chibs, while the Sergeant-At-Arms patch will go back to Tig. Season 6 Tig was passed over for the Sergeant at Arms position in favor of Happy. He is one of the Sons who helps shut down a torture porn studio. When he returns to cut the director loose, he threatens to put Tig's daughter in one of his movies. Tig loses his temper and drowns him in a tub of urine. At the end of the episode, he later drops the body in a cage into a bay. This later causes problems with his brother and their crew, but it is resolved by Jax. He remains a possible loose end as August tells Jax that once Clay is killed he needs to deliver Trager, a deal he already backed out of once. After settling the beef with the director's brother, Tig is told by Jax to go back to the warehouse and wait for the prospects to pick him up. At the end of the episode, he is met by August and his men. The next episode shows Tig is okay and was merely told to deliver a message. He is shaken by the encounter and has doubts about his relationship with Jax. He later poses as Rat's father to feign interest in joining with a Neo-Nazi band who attacked Unser (showing his pain by relating how he watched "a bunch of niggers burn his daughter alive"). They later return and wipe them out with KG-9's. He later aids Jax and SAMCRO in freeing and killing Clay as well as Galen. They then negotiate for August Marks to take over the gun business from the Irish. August states with this, Tig is clear of all trouble with his crew. Season 7 In Season 7 Jax, after being voted to "meet Mr. Mayhem" for killing the SOA Indian Hills president, Jury White, hands over SAMCRO's presidency to Chibs, and Tig is promoted to Vice President. Also this season, Tig strengthens his romantic relationship with transgender woman Venus Van Dam. The Prospect Episode 1: Into the Breach ]] In Sons of Anarchy:The Prospect, Tig is going on a run to Tacoma with SAMLIN and distracted the local cop Janet Honeyhill while Clint Lancet, the son of former SAMLIN president Jolly Roger, sold a gun to his brother Duke, a SAMLIN prospect. When his bike starts acting up Clint offers to tune the engine and Tig is impressed and wonders why Clint isn't the prospect instead of Duke. He later sends a girl named Beatrice as a "gift" to Clint. Murders Committed *2 unnamed Mayans (Prior to the start of the series ("Old Bones") *Unnamed Mayan - Stabbed repeatedly in chest in 1998 (Issue 2) *Unnamed Mayan - Shot in the back of the head. ("Pilot") *Unnamed Mayan - Shot in the chest. ("The Pull") *Donna Winston - Shot in the back of the head. Collateral damage in the attempted murder of Opie, who Tig believed to be an informant. ("The Sleep of Babies") *Finn - Shot to death (Issue 24) *Unnamed ONH member - Shot (Issue 25) *Pozo - Injected with cyanide. ("The Push") *Unnamed Russian - Shot in the chest. ("Out") *Georgie Caruso - Shot (with Opie Winston) for killing LuAnne Delaney. ("Call of Duty") *Veronica Pope - Ran over. Collateral damage in an attempt to kill Laroy Wayne, who Tig believed to be responsible for shooting Clay. ("To Be, Act 1") *Goodman - Strangled. Goodman had just killed Tig's daughter, and would eventually have killed Tig. ("Sovereign") *Unnamed Cleaner - Shot several times for his complicity in Dawn's murder. ("Sovereign") *Jun Ghost - Ran over (Issue 5) *Unnamed Westside Savage - Shot in the head (Issue 6) *Unnamed Westside Savage - Shot in the chest (Issue 6) *Clark - Shot in the head (Issue 20) *Sookie Mackey - Shot in the head. ("Small World") *Damon Pope - Shot in the head. ("J'ai Obtenu Cette") *Kia Ghanezi - Drowned in a tub of urine. ("Straw") *Unnamed Aryan Brotherhood member - Shot in the chest. ("Wolfsangel") *Unnamed IRA member - Shot in the back of the head. ("Aon Rud Persanta") *Unnamed Lin Triad member - Shot. ("You Are My Sunshine") *Unnamed man - Shot in the back. ("Black Widower") *Unnamed One-Niner - Shot in the back (with Happy Lowman). ("Playing with Monsters") *Unnamed Lin Triad member - Killed in a drive-by. ("Some Strange Eruption") *Unnamed East Dub member - Shot. ("Smoke 'em if You Got 'em") *Scoot - Shot multiple times in the groin and chest. ("Faith and Despondency") *Unnamed Marks employee - Shot in the chest. ("Faith and Despondency") *Unnamed Lin Triad member - Shot in the chest. ("Red Rose") *Unnamed IRA member - Shot in the chest. ("Papa's Goods") *Unnamed IRA member - Shot in the chest. ("Papa's Goods") Motorcycle Tig has a 2006 Harley Davidson Dyna Street Bob with a lot of customization. He has the twin cam 96 cubic inch motor and custom Harley air filter. The bike sports a lot of skulls and spikes in various places. These along with the engine are in chrome. This much chrome heavily contrasts with Tig's choice of matte black paint instead of the vivid black the rest of the cast have. Tig has a simple S.O.A. logo on his fuel tank instead of an elaborate reaper/rocker combination that is common among the club. Like Clay, Tig has the custom T-Bars with high risers. He has a matte black painted thunderheader exhaust and a bobbed front fender. Trivia *After the episode “What a Piece of Work is Man”, Tig, along with Jax and Chibs, are the only remaining original members of SAMCRO from Season One. Juice was also alive until Red Rose, although he was excommunicated prior to the beginning of the final season and was thus not a member during it. By the show's end, he and Chibs are the only members left, due to Jax's suicide in the finale. **Likewise, he and Chibs are the only main cast members from season one to survive the series. * Tig was directly responsible for the death of Donna, and indirectly for the death of Opie, meaning that he is responsible for orphaning their children. *Tig has appeared in every episode of the show except for season one's "AK-51". If he had appeared in this episode, he would have been the second main character to appear in every episode in the show after Jax Teller. ** He has appeared in 91 episodes of the series. *Tig's bike is the only bike not to be damaged by any means throughout the entirety of the show, with the exception of when it was attacked with a wrench by Brooke Putner. *Tig's kill count of 26 (24 during the series, two being shared with other members), 9 of which are named, is one of the highest in the series, second only to Jax. Ironically, Jax once despised Tig for his quick application of violence, and yet by the end of the series, he has nearly two dozen more kills than him. *Tig is one of only two characters to kill someone in the series premiere and the series finale. The other was Jax Teller. * Tig is the sixth Vice President of SAMCRO, preceded chronologically by Piney Winston (pre-series), Clay Morrow (pre-series), Jax Teller (Pilot-To Be, Act 2), Bobby Munson (Sovereign-J'ai Obtenu Cette), and Chibs Telford (Straw-Papa's Goods). Family Tree Gallery Images Trading Cards Autograph Cards Card-A04 S1-3.jpg|A04_S1-3 - Kim Coates as Alex “Tig” Trager Card-AKC S4-5.jpg|AKC S4-5 - Kim Coates as Alex “Tig” Trager Card-AKC S6-7.jpg|AKC_S6-7 - Kim Coates as Alex “Tig” Trager Appearances Category:Characters Category:Regular characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:SAMCRO Members Category:Sons of Anarchy Members Category:Killers Category:SAMCRO Left Hand Category:Current SAMCRO Members Category:Alive Category:Video Game Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Veterans